en busca del amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice está harta de ser la única soltera dentro de su grupo de amigas y está completamente decidida a tener muchas citas con tal de no pasar otro San Valentin sola sin pensar que tal vez el amor está donde menos lo piensa.
1. introduccion

**Hola bueno quiero escribir algo chistoso pero ahora estoy triste y espero que tengan piedad si es que quedó muy mala la introduccion intentaré mejorar. Ojala les guste.**

Alice POV

Mi nombre es Alice Brandon, tengo 25 años, vivo en uno de los pocos edificios residenciales de Forks y llevo más de 10 años soltera. Se supone que si hago terapia de pareja tengo que tener experiencia pero la verdad es que no es así, pero tampoco debo quejarme durante mi década de soltería he tenido aventuras de una noche y he sido una versión un tanto reservada y joven de Carrie Bradshaw. Creo que podría hacer mi propia versión de "Sexo en Nueva York" o mejor dicho "Sexo en Forks" aunque le cambiaría el titulo ya que se da para malas interpretaciones.

Mi visión del amor es que es totalmente irreal pero también real. Es algo complejo pero que explicaré en breve. Es irreal porque crecí solamente con mi madre y mis abuelos, conocí a mi padre a los 11 años y nuestra relación no es para nada buena, de hecho desde que entré a la Universidad no lo veo aunque es justo admitir que fui yo quien lo mandó a la mierda cuando el muy desgraciado no me quiso pasar dinero para mi matricula. Otra prueba que tengo son mis pacientes, vienen a mí pidiendo ayuda para salvar un matrimonio que está más que destruido y que ya no tiene vuelta.

Uno de los casos que me hace ocupar casi toda mi paciencia es el matrimonio entre María y Jasper Whitlock y no es porque solamente me agoten en mi consulta psicológica ya que para mi mala suerte son mis vecinos. No exagero para nada cuando digo que ella le lanza literalmente los platos, los vasos, el teléfono y todo lo que tiene a su alcance cuando discuten. Incluso hubo una vez que intentó lanzarle un cuchillo carnicero que por suerte no llegó a su objetivo ya que el blanco logró esquivarlo con bastante agilidad. Ellos son muy complicados en verdad llevan más de un año llenándome la vida con sus problemas de pareja en los que llegan una o dos veces a la semana diciéndome que ella le había sido infiel como por décima vez en la relación porque él ya no la miraba como antes ni tenían sexo tan seguido como cuando eran novios. Lo peor es que como vivían junto a mi departamento me enteraba de cosas que yo no debería saber ¿a quién demonios le importa que Jasper no le haga el amor a su esposa desde hace casi un año? A mi no claro está pero cuando empiezan con sus confesiones intimas me acurruco en mi sillón, acaricio a mi gato y empiezo a ver una película por el HBO

Bueno y las razones por las que creo en el amor es porque también lo veo en mi consulta. Parejas que pese a que tienen muchos problemas están juntos contra viento y marea, superando cada una de las adversidades, demostrando que lo que sienten es cierto. Otra razón aun más poderosa es que he sido la madrina de tres matrimonios: el de Bella y su amado Edward; el de Rose y el infantil de Emmett y el de mi pequeña hermana Cynthia y su novio Mark.

Estaba harta de ver el amor en todos lados y sobre todo porque el maldito día de San Valentín se acerca. Es una fecha de mierda por dos razones. La primera era que me pasaba todo ese día sola viendo películas románticas de Leonardo Dicaprio, llorando como una magdalena y comiendo chocolate como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, engordaba por lo menos cinco kilos en ese día. La otra razón era que la mayoría de mis pacientes se reconcilian en esa fecha y dejan de pagarme por mis tan sabios y expertos consejos, aunque como supondrán hay una excepción quienes ni porque sea el día mundial del amor y el sexo en pareja pueden recuperar lo que hace tiempo está más que perdido y enterrado, sin embargo, son mis pacientes más fieles así que en cierto modo y aunque suene cruel me conviene que estén peleados.

Pero yo estaba cansada de ser la típica soltera y amargada. No quería pasar otro San Valentín sola, acariciando a mi gato y viendo como Dicaprio enamora a otra chica tonta e ilusa para morir al final. Estaba completamente decidida a tener citas y encontrar a mi príncipe azul. No esperen eso suena infantil y virginal. Olviden lo del príncipe azul. Simplemente quiero a alguien que pueda hacerme feliz y con quien pueda durar algún tiempo largo. Durante enero tendré citas, muchas citas y encontraré el amor aunque sea lo último que haga. Total , no me toparía con chicos tan malos y raros ¿o sí?

**No me gustó como quedó pero quiero escribir algo menos dramatico de lo que escribo siempre y salió esto xddd Gracias por leer y creo que escribir me sirvió ya que no estoy tan triste.**


	2. lunes

Alice POV

Como dije anteriormente estaba totalmente decidida a encontrar al hombre de mi vida o a alguien lo suficientemente bueno con quien pasar un fin de semana en la playa sin aburrirme porque es malo en la cama o le huelen los pies. No deben pensar que soy una ninfómana ni nada de eso pero es que realmente es frustrante ver que tus amigas y hermana menor te presumen la perfección de su matrimonio cada vez que te ven y lo que es peor, la clásica pregunta de "¿y cuándo planeas casarte?" en todas las reuniones familiares.

Ese lunes me reuniría con mis amigas en la cafetería para hablarles de mi súper plan para conseguir pareja, estaba segura de que me apoyarían y me presentarían a un montón de personas para poder cumplir mi meta casi imposible de estar acompañada en San Valentín. Mientras me secaba mi corto cabello se me ocurrió que si quería conquistar a alguien debía vestir como si fuera una modelo en lo mejor de su carrera, ya saben lo que dicen de que los hombres se enamoran de lo que ven y las mujeres de lo que escuchan. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que eso sea cien porciento cierto, ya que si el chico no te gusta como luce físicamente no creo que lleguen a la fase en la que te lee los poemas que has inspirado desde que te conoció.

De inmediato me decidí por un vestido negro, corto y que solamente usé una vez para año nuevo, me puse mis botas a juego y apenas salí de mi cuarto pude sentir los hermosos gritos del matrimonio de al lado.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota que no sabe como satisfacer a su esposa!-le gritó María a Jasper tan fuerte como si quisiera que todo el edificio se enterara de sus intimidades-¡No entiendo por qué mierda me casé contigo si eres patético!

Me fijé un minuto en la hora, la verdad ya se me había hecho costumbre que todos los lunes esos dos se pelearan a las nueve de la mañana. Parecía que tuvieran un horario para discutir y decirse lo mucho que se odiaban mutuamente, olvidando por completo que su linda y encantadora terapeuta vive al lado y que tienen cita con ella a la tarde. En un principio era realmente horrible tener que ir a golpear a su departamento para asegurarme de que no se hayan asesinado por un crimen pasional.

-¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo!-le gritaba Jasper de vuelta mientras yo leía mi revista y comía un trozo de tostada-¡Eres una cualquiera que se ha acostado con la mitad del edificio!

Eso es un golpe bajo que aunque es real no se debe decir. Apenas terminé de maquillarme pude sentir el sonido de la loza al romperse por lo que supuse que la vajilla fina que María había comprado el jueves ya era historia pasada. Armándome de valor salí de mi departamento para ver que estaba todo lleno de vidrio lo que podía significar que la pelea se había convertido en una guerra de platos e insultos.

Mientras esperaba al ascensor tuve que agacharme para esquivar el último plato que lanzó María antes de que los gritos volvieran a empezar. Me tenían harta pero tenía planificado cambiarme de departamento a fin de año por lo que esperaba solamente verlos en mi consulta los lunes y jueves.

Dejando atrás a mis horribles vecinos y el edificio de departamentos comencé a caminar por las calles del centro de Forks. No había mucho que ver ya que como era un pueblo pequeño las tiendas no eran tan grandes como en la ciudad, lo único que podría interesarme era el lugar donde compraba algunas películas o libros eróticos para recomendarle a mis pacientes que hacer en su tiempo libre.

A medida que iba caminando pude divisar en una tienda de libros universitarios a mi ex profesor de psicología, Aro Vulturi, él es mucho mayor que yo, casi unos veinte años mayor que yo. Bueno el punto es que durante mi primer año de universidad me di cuenta de que le gustaba o que simplemente se sentía sexualmente atraído hacia mí, mi gran descubrimiento fue por el simple hecho de que yo era la única alumna a la que saludaba con una pequeña nalgada en la calle. Puede sonar extraño, pero por entonces yo guardaba algo de inocencia y pensaba que su actitud era normal aunque debo de reconocer que siempre me pareció muy extraño tener tan buenas calificaciones en su asignatura.

-Buenos días señor Vulturi-saludé a mi ex profesor cuando pasé a su lado.

-¡oh Alice!- exclamó dramáticamente mientras me abrazaba y me golpeaba cariñosamente el trasero. Supongo que algunas costumbres no cambian con el paso del tiempo-. No te veo desde que te graduaste de la universidad ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te has casado o tienes novio?

-Bueno yo...

-No me contestes ahora-dijo él poniendo su dedo indice sobre mis labios-¿Qué tal si me dices que ha sido de ti en una cena mañana? Aunque si me lo permites debo decir que estás espectacular querida.

-Señor Vulturi ¿usted no está casado?-pregunté recordando que una vez mencionó que tenía esposa.

-Este...sí...bueno... mi amada Sulpicia murió hace algunos años-susurró con una voz tan triste que pensé que se pondría a llorar-, aún la extraño pero creo que de a poco he ido superando su perdida con la ayuda de mis hijos y mis hermanos.

-Bueno lo lamento mucho-dije un tanto nerviosa-. Espero que se encuentre bien y ojala verlo más en el futuro, ahora debo ir a reunirme con unas amigas.

-Pero saldrás con migo ¿cierto?-preguntó poniendo una carita que me parecía tierna-. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

No sé muy bien porque le dije que sí y que nos encontraríamos en el restaurante italiano de Seattle. Bueno pero Aro de todas formas no era uno de los chicos con los que comenzaría a salir para San Valentín, digamos que es como un reencuentro de dos viejos amigos. Solamente esperaba que él pudiera mantener sus manos alejadas de mi trasero si es que no quería meterse en problemas.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería me di cuenta de que Rose y Bella ya estaban en nuestra mesa de siempre. Rosalie era abogada y trabajaba en el centro para una empresa muy importante, en cambio Isabella era profesora y trabajaba con Edward en el colegio de Forks.

Después de que les conté mi súper plan para encontrar al amor de mi vida parecían muy entusiasmadas con la idea, sobre todo Rosalie que antes de casarse con Emmett me acompañaba a los bares y clubes nocturnos en busca de una nueva conquista para nuestra larga lista de amigos en la agenda del celular o en Facebook.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de fiesta?-preguntó Rosalie bastante motivada-Estoy segura de que el amor de tu vida debe de estar bebiendo algo en la barra de un bar.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Bella algo enfadada-No vas a hacer que Alice salga con cualquier tipo que esté en un bar. Yo creo que deberías salir con tu vecino, el que iba a tu consulta y está casado con la bruja.

-¿Jasper?-pregunté sorprendida-Es guapo pero tiene dos pequeños defectos: está casado y es mi paciente.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?-preguntó Rose bebiendo de su café-¿No dices que su matrimonio está más que destruido?

-Sí pero es mi paciente-murmuré como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y si va al psicólogo es porque tiene problemas, podría ser un psicópata en cubierto.

-Ya conoces mi lema: ningún hombre es bueno si no es malo-defendió Rosalie a su tan sabia teoría-. Pero ¿podemos ir mañana de fiesta? Quiero presentarte a un montón de chicos

-Mañana no puedo-me excusé rápidamente-, quedé de salir con Aro Vulturi.

-¿Aro?-preguntó Bella sorprendida y riendo-¡Pero si es un viejo verde! No puedo creer que vayas a salir con él.

-No debemos preocuparnos-dijo Rosalie aguantando la risa-. Debe tener unos 50 o 55 años así que cierta parte de su cuerpo ya no funciona como antes.

-A no ser que lleve la pastillita azul y todo se solucione-murmuró Bella riendo a duo junto con Rosalie.

Fruncí un poco los labios, puede que haya aceptado salir con Aro pero definitivamente no voy a tener relaciones con un hombre que prácticamente podría ser mi padre, además ¿qué pasa si es que él tiene problemas al corazón y le da un ataque en medio de la acción? ¿y si me voy presa? No, ni hablar. Si mañana ese hombre pretende pasar de algo más que una charla entre amigos le dejaría en claro que Alice Brandon no es una cualquiera.

**Hola c: como están? espero que bien, bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer c:**

**Reviews n.n**

**-camiiiiii : bueno, los errores se irán viendo sobre la marcha aunque creo que la historia tiene futuro... Un abrazo y cuidate mucho n.n**

**-AliceSweetCandy: Hola c: bueno me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic y bueno espero que sigas leyendo... cuídate y nos leemos pronto c:  
**

**-luzzz : Aquí está el siguiente capitulo y espero que te haya gustado igual que la intro c: Espero que estes bien , besos n.n**


	3. primera cita

Alice POV

Por la tarde debía ir al trabajo, aun no entiendo por qué había escogido ser psicóloga de parejas cuando pude haber sido una sexóloga excelente. En el fondo si sé porque me dedico a esto. La primera razón y la más cursi es porque creo en el amor y todas las estupideces de los cuentos de hadas; la segunda razón es que durante la práctica trabajé en un centro de sexología y aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de reírme al escuchar las historias de cuantas veces una pareja había intentado tener sexo sin muchos resultados. Sin embargo, me arrepentí de mi elección apenas conocí a Jasper y María, esos dos hacen que desee ser enfermera o doctora y eso que odio los hospitales.

El lunes era el día más cabrón de la semana. Ese día atendía a psicópatas enamorados de niñas de 16 años, adolescentes problema y a los Whitlock. Por consecuencia era un día bastante estresante y agotador, casi siempre me iba los lunes de fiesta pero después ir a trabajar con la resaca a cuestas era bastante difícil por lo que perdí esa costumbre.

-Señorita Brandon-me llamó Kate, mi secretaria, por el teléfono de mi oficina-Los Whitlock ya han llegado ¿los hago pasar?

-En diez minutos-dije antes de gemir un poco y cortar la comunicación con mi secretaria.

Sin perder mucho tiempo busqué en el cajón de mi escritorio mi botella de licor y me serví un poco. Sé que no se debe beber en el trabajo pero necesitaba tener paciencia y puede que los efectos del alcohol me calmen y me hagan un poquito más amable que de costumbre. Pedí diez minutos para poder sentir el efecto relajante de mi whisky y darme ánimos con que ellos eran los últimos pacientes del día.

Cuando entraron se sentaron cada uno en un extremo opuesto del sofá de los pacientes. Al parecer estaban muy enojados el uno con el otro y esa era su original forma de hacérmelo saber.

-Buenas tardes-sonreí tratando de ser amable-¿cómo ha estado su fin de semana?

-Mal-contestó María al borde de las lágrimas-. Él es demasiado desconsiderado con migo. Ni siquiera me saludó el viernes cuando llegó del trabajo y eso que le preparé la cena.

-Estaba cansado-se excusó él cruzando los brazos para expresar que le gustaría estar en cualquier lugar menos en una consulta psicológica- además se le quemó la comida porque estaba revolcándose con el conserje.

-¿Con el señor Murray?-pensé en voz alta a la vez que abría desmesuradamente los ojos-Pero si tiene casi 80 años-estaba sorprendida era increíble aunque dicen que el amor no tiene edad pero no volveré a mirar al conserje con los mismos ojos cuando regrese a casa-. Bueno volviendo al tema, yo creo que ustedes necesitan un cambio de ambiente. A ambos no les hace bien estar tan cerca de los amantes de María, deberían tomarse vacaciones, ir al caribe y nadar con las tortugas. Estoy segura de que después de eso volverán a enamorarse el uno del otro.

Bien esa era la peor mentira que podría haber inventado y puede que esté diciendo incoherencias porque no soy muy resistente al alcohol pero mientras me paguen por mis consejos y mi paciencia eso esta bien para mí. Podría ir al infierno por mis mentiras pero eso no me preocupa demasiado, sé que deje de ser un ángel hace mucho pero tampoco soy un demonio.

-No lo creo-dijo María con voz inocente-, él no se toma vacaciones desde que nos casamos así que es casi imposible que lo haga ahora.

-Bien-suspiré con algo de resignación-. Creo que no estamos progresando así que vamos a comenzar con terapias individuales, no se preocupen porque solamente serán un par de sesiones así que digamos que los lunes viene María y los jueves Jasper. Creo que una terapia a solas puede funcionar por un tiempo...

El resto de la sesión se la pasaron discutiendo de un millón de cosas que ni siquiera eran importantes. Un ejemplo era que ella le reclamaba a él por el lugar donde se celebró la fiesta de la boda o la luna de miel. Peleaban hasta por el color del cielo, estaba segura de que si ellos no asumían sus responsabilidades no habría una reconciliación real en la relación.

Ese día mi secretaria me dijo que mi único paciente que tenía para el martes había cancelado la hora, por lo que en consecuencia tendría más tiempo para prepararme para mi "cita". A decir verdad cuando era una adolescente me gustaban los hombres mayores que yo y con algo más de experiencia. Pero nunca me sentí atraída a ningún hombre que tendría la edad suficiente como para ser mi padre, no es que yo no crea en esa vieja frase del amor no tiene edad. La respeto pero en mi caso personal no me sentiría cómoda dándole respiración boca a boca a un tipo porque se quedó sin aire en la mitad del sexo. Como dije no me gustan los hospitales y ser enfermera no es mi estilo.

Durante todo el día martes después de la ducha me la pasé en bata, en busca de algún vestido que no fuera ni insinuante, ni escotado y lo más importante: que no remarcara mucho mi trasero. ¿Por qué no podía tener una falda que me llegara hasta los tobillos y una blusa que me hiciera parecer una tonta? Simple, porque me había desecho de toda esa ropa cuando tenía quince años y quería impresionar a los chicos, pero ahora lo que menos quería en el mundo era llamar la atención de Aro.

Después de casi todo el día de descastar vestido tras vestido me decidí por uno azul, acampanado y que tenía algo de escote pero que no remarcaba en especial la zona en la que a Aro le gusta poner sus asquerosas manos. Se preguntaran porque nunca le reclamé por lo que hacía o por qué me dejaba toquetear, el punto es que aunque suene raro odio las peleas y el tener que armarle un escándalo en un lugar publico no me agrada mucho que digamos, por lo que decidí hace mucho ser como Ghandi y dejarlo por la paz.

Apenas llegué al restaurante vi que Aro estaba en una mesa y que ya había pedido dos vasos de vino, obviamente no iba a beber del trago que encargó él para mí, quien sabe que cosas le habrá puesto, obviamente me conviene mantenerme sobria y con mis sentidos alerta si es que me veo en la obligación de huir .

-Hola Alice- me saludó Aro abrazándome cuando llegué. Esta vez mi trasero salió bien librado en ese momento por lo que era un motivo de alegría- Por favor toma asiento.

Pensé que tal vez esta cena no sería tan mala, pero a los pocos minutos de conversación pude darme cuenta de que Aro estaba muy ebrio.

-Alice-murmuró subiendo un poco la voz además de que las "s" se le quedaban un poco pegadas- Tú eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa y sexy del mundo además de que tienes el trasero más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

-Creo que no debes beber más vino-dije muy avergonzada porque casi todos nos estaban mirando y cuchicheando sobre lo que estaba pasando- , además no debes decir esas cosas en una primera cita.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó bebiendo aun más vino de su vaso- Tu sabes que yo no tengo pelos en la lengua... Solo porque tu no quieres.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no quería mal pensar eso pero no pude evitarlo, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y terminé pensando lo que no debería pensar ¿por qué no puedo tener un super héroe que me salve de situaciones vergonzosas e incomodas? Decidí dejarlo pasar e intentar comer algo aunque a decir verdad ya se me había quitado el hambre.

-Alice-me llamó Aro después de un largo rato de incomodo silencio-Tengo reservación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, nos podemos ir cuando tu quieras.

-¿qué?-pregunté un tanto nerviosa y tensa por la situación.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo solucionado-murmuró sonriendo a la vez que sacaba la temida pastillita azul mejor conocida como viagra del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Trague saliva sonoramente ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí si yo he sido una chica buena? ¡Oh! Cierto: Le mentí a Jasper y a María, pero lo hago en casi todas las sesiones así que supongo que este era castigo divino por ser tan mentirosa pero de verdad que era con buena intención.

Tenía que huir de ahí como sea y necesitaba una buena excusa para poder ausentarme por un rato. Le dije a Aro que iría al baño y prácticamente corrí para llegar a ese lugar. Busque una ventana por la que más o menos pudiera caber pero la que había era muy pequeña y no tenía otra opción a no ser que...

Corrí hasta el baño de hombres y esta vez la ventana era mucho más grande pero estaba algo alta. Nada es perfecto en esta vida y ahora si que no tenía otra opción. Me trepé hasta el lavamanos e intenté abrir la ventana pero estaba algo apretada. Estaba algo desesperada y por eso estaba huyendo por la ventana del baño ya que si lo hacía por la puerta principal Aro me vería y abrían problemas.

-¿Alice?-esa era la voz de Jasper ¿Habrá traído a María a cenar o tendrá una amante?-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¡Cállate y ayúdame! -murmuré cuando pude abrir la ventana y vi que no podía treparme en ella-¡ y ni se te ocurra mirar por debajo del vestido! Si lo haces se lo diré a la loca de tu esposa en la próxima sesión

-Vale-respondió trepandose al lavamanos junto a mí- pero me debes un favor.

-favores sexuales no hago-dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Has arruinado la fantasía de mi vida!-murmuró con ironía-. Si mi esposa se enterara de eso me mata a mí y luego a ti y... no era lo que tenía en mente.

Jasper me tomó en brazos y me sentó de algún modo extraño en la ventana, el piso esteba a algunos metros de distancia pero si quería completar mi huida debía lanzarme. Tomé aire una sola vez y salté hacia lo que veía como el vacio, dejando a Jasper visiblemente sorprendido.

**Quedo raro lo sé pero es casi lo último que podré subir por estos días porque me voy a la playa :D Gracias por leer y espero que esten bien.**

**Reviews n.n**

**-AliceSweetCandy : Hola c: me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno trataré de actualizar pronto c: ojala estes bien xdd.**

**-Jaliceloveforever: Hola c: pues bueno la pelea fue algo extraña pero me alegra de que te guste la historia c: ojala estés bien un abrazo.**

**-Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen : hola c: bueno sé que Aro no es lo mejor como pretendiente y mucho menos con la cita que tuvieron pero veremos como va progresando esta historia. **


	4. tienda de disfraces

Alice POV

Cuando el miércoles le conté a mis amigas todo lo que había ocurrido no podían parar de reír, y más por el hecho de que bajo la ventana del baño de hombres había un contenedor de basura. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía una cascara de banana sobre la cabeza y a Jasper riéndose de mí como si no hubiera visto nada más chistoso en su vida.

- Te dije que Aro era un viejo verde- dijo riendo Bella a la vez que yo fruncía el ceño-, pero ni en mis sueños más raros se me hubiera ocurrido que reconocería que le gusta tu trasero.

- ¡Menos mal que se te ocurrió escapar! - comentó Rose con la cara llena de risa-. Si no tu culo hubiera sufrido las consecuencias.

- Son las nueve de la mañana- gemí a la vez que intentaba olvidar lo que dijo la rubia-y Rosalie ya está hablando de sexo ¡Vaya récord!

- Yo no digo nada- se defendió mi amiga fingiéndose la ofendida-, solo que te salvaste de una noche intensa de sexo y respiración boca a boca con tu profesor. Aunque a decir verdad, muy intensa no hubiera sido, en una de esas se quedaba dormido y tu te escapabas por la ventana del hotel.

"Prefiero la ventana del baño" pensé a la vez que bebía un poco de café. Aun me parecía un tanto extraño todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De hecho no podía creer que hubiera recibido una propuesta tan directa de parte de Aro, aun no podía superar que mi ex profesor fuera un psicópata o algo peor. Sin lugar a dudas esa noche si que me había dejado un montón de sorpresas, incluso Jasper al parecer quería arreglar su relación con la loca de su esposa, a no ser que tenga la típica relación con la rubia escultural de su secretaria.

Partí a trabajar a eso de las diez de la mañana. Ese día tenía un montón de pacientes aunque ellos no eran tan complicados como los que tuve el lunes, me sentía un poco más relajada por lo que pensé que podría pasar al centro comercial después del trabajo y ver si es que encontraba algo decente para poder irme de fiesta el viernes.

Sin embargo, todos mis planes se fueron al tacho de a basura cuando sonó la patética canción romántica que tenía como tono en mi celular. Al ver el número en la pantalla fruncí un poco el ceño, no es mi costumbre dar mi celular a los desconocidos pero pensé que tal vez podría ser una de mis amigas desde un teléfono publico. Teoría que descarte en menos de dos minutos al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Alice? - era Aro, había ignorado sus correos, mensajes en facebook y llamadas a mi consulta durante todo el día. Y lo que es peor ¿cuando fue que se me ocurrió la gira idea de darle mi número? Esto significaba que estaba volviendo a ser estúpida e ingenua como a los quince- Por favor no me cortes, me ha costado mucho conseguir tu número.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté más que enfadada e intentando que mi vos demostrara todo el enojo posible-. Tal vez ayer no fui muy clara pero si no te diste cuenta me escapé del restaurante italiano porque no me interesa tener algo más que una relación fraternal contigo.

-Sí - murmuró él sin mucha emoción en la voz-, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las estupideces que dije ayer en la noche. Estaba muy borracho y la verdad quería hablar contigo para pedirte un pequeño favor.

- Ve directo al grano, Aro - mascullé enojada a la vez que habría el Facebook para jugar Candy Crush-. Tengo que atender a un montón de pacientes y me quitas mi tiempo.

-Vale, lo que ocurre es que quiero pedirte un pequeño favor- comenzó sin prisa. Al parecer le importa un comino la salud mental de mis pacientes -, resulta que bueno como te vi el lunes, se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías salir con Alec , mi hijo. Tienen casi la misma edad y algunas cosas en común

Estaba sorprendida y bueno sentí algo de lástima por el tal Alec. Después de que mi hermana se comprometió con su novio mi mamá comenzó a planificar y organizarme citas con cuanto hombre conociera, según ella porque mi reloj biológico para tener hijos estaba corriendo y pronto se detendría. Pensé que tal vez una cita a ciegas no sería tan malo, de hecho me parecía un poco divertida y como de película , pero el problema es que nuestro primer encuentro no sería en una cena como las citas convencionales, si no que en una fiesta de disfraces. ¿Quién es tan tarado de organizar una fiesta de disfraces fuera de la temporada de Halloween?

La fiesta era el jueves y según Aro su hijo iría disfrazado de príncipe ¿ Debía ir yo de princesa? Tremenda duda que se me había formado, sin es que quería reconocer a una cita a ciegas debía ir con el rostro descubierto y nada de maquillaje que me haga parecer una loca que se escapó del manicomio.

Apenas terminé con mi ultima paciente me encamine a la tienda de disfraces con la esperanza de encontrar algo lo suficientemente adecuado para un primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, más que tienda de disfraces parecía tienda de trajes eróticos. Con decir que el disfraz de monja tenía un escote bastante generoso y un corte en la pierna que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación.

Comencé a probarme trajes al azar pero los descartaba en solo dos minutos : el de Blanca Nieves mostraba más de lo que yo querría y si me agachaba a recoger algo se vería hasta lo que había desayunado; Con el de policía y colegiala parecía una prostituta y eso que supuestamente eran unos de los más recatados según la vendedora. Y con el de gitana me veía bastante extraña...

Mientras me probaba un disfraz de ángel negro que con suerte tapaba mi trasero y mis pechos, la peor de las cosas posibles pudo pasar. Jasper y María , mis pacientes más amados, entraron a la maldita tienda provocando que entrara en pánico. No podía permitir que me vieran vestida con látex y medias de red negras. Más que orgullo, era ética profesional, es decir, él ya había visto de seguro mis braguitas rosas ayer, no iba a dejar que viera mucho más de lo que muestro con mis vestidos cuando voy al trabajo, además de que seria muy vergonzoso.

Intenté meterme en los probadores pero alguien me había ganado la puerta por lo que me quedé afuera, gruñí un poco enojada pero no muy fuerte para que Jasper o su amada esposa no me escucharan, sin embargo, al parecer estos no son mis días de buena suerte. Apenas sentí que ellos estaban a mi espalda, intenté desprender las alas del disfraz para poder taparme aunque por supuesto no conseguí nada de éxito.

-¿Alice?- me llamó la voz aguda y de inocencia fingida de María. Cuando me giré pude ver que tenía en las manos el disfraz de colegiala que yo había rechazado unos minutos antes. No quería mirar a su marido pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que le daba lo mismo que yo estuviera vestida de esa forma-. Es extraño encontrarte aquí.

- me invitaron a una fiesta de disfraces para mañana- dije muy incomoda por la situación. De seguro que tenía la cara roja, morada, verde y de mil colores diferentes por el bochorno- y aún no sé con qué ir.

- Te queda bien el de ángel -dijo Jasper después de un rato de incomodo silencio. No sabía si es que lo decía para molestarme o en doble sentido pero simplemente agradecí su comentario sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Jasper y yo también tenemos una fiesta de disfraces mañana - María intentaba que la atención se centrara en ella, cosa que agradecí muchísimo. Me sentí algo incomoda con los ojos azules de Jasper sobre mí y mucho más estando vestida como lo estaba-, yo ya he escogido el mío pero mi marido aun no se decide por ninguno.

- Espero que tengan suerte- la puerta del probador se abrió dejando salir a una chica disfrazada de gatubela que iba en busca de un espejo-, yo por mi parte seguiré buscando. Con permiso.

Finalmente y después de horas y horas de búsqueda tres disfraces fueron los finalistas: El primero es el de una muñeca victoriana, me gustó por los adornos de encaje y lo delicado que se veía. El segundo es un clásico: gatubela pero era diferente al que le vi a la otra chica ya que este no tenía la típica máscara si no que un cintillo con las orejas de gato. Y por último y no menos importante uno de pirata que se me antojaba sexy pero no demasiado.

Era obvio que mis elecciones no eran buenas pero estaba un tanto abrumada con mis pacientes tan cerca. Tal vez si ellos no hubieran estado los disfraces que compré hubieran sido mejores pero por ahora solo podía desear que ellos no fueran a la misma fiesta que yo.

**hola he vuelto espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque quedo raro, lamento no poder responder los reviews pero es que estoy algo apurada. Les dejare el link de los disfraces para que me den su opinión n.n mil gracias por leer aunque recibí un comentario negativo pero a esa persona no me queda más que decirle que sé que soy un poquito pesada y bueno no voy a cambiar por alguien a quien no conozco xd.**

**-Disfraz de muñeca victoriana: .cl/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=disfraces+para+mujer&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=RpVPHDetmAmnLM&tbnid=u6HzjFpZlbaGwM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% . %2FMLM-440484131-disfraz-de-muneca-victoriana-para-mujer-sp0-zjq-_JM&ei=mxoFU6exJaejsQTxtYGIDA&psig=AFQjCNFc1AbQD9Lg-MLEzj7e976qx5xgPQ&ust=1392925615549025**

**- Disfraz de gatubela: .cl/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=disfraz+de+gatubela&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=l00eczX6hd04GM&tbnid=ltjaBDnN8x2HDM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% . %2FMLM-433919786-disfraz-gatubela-talla-l-leg-avenue-_JM&ei=GxsFU5CODuu3sAShqIDoBg&psig=AFQjCNH-bvRuZWlazajxRjnXCGzzAVRe-w&ust=1392928275005873**

**- Disfraz de pirata: .cl/search?client=tablet-android-hp&tbm=isch&q=disfraces+para+mujer+de+pirata&revid=1024538761&sa=X&ei=LwoFU8vcCMjs0wHr3oH4DA&ved=0CDUQ1QIoAQ&dpr=1&biw=1024&bih=440#facrc=_&imgrc=-SHEPHqDQhcEiM%253A%3Bw21aRZjthuyGKM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fdisfraz-de-pirata-espanola-para-mujer-sp0-zjq-5943-MLM5021270981_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252FMLM-440572079-disfraz-de-pirata-espanola-para-mujer-sp0-zjq-_JM%3B950%3B1200**

**Ahora voy a poner el de ángel y el de colegiala pero en el de ángel es solo la primera imagen xd**

**Disfraz de ángel: .cl/search?client=tablet-android-hp&tbm=isch&q=disfraces+para+mujer+de+angel&revid=1718647495&sa=X&ei=4xsFU8quJu7U0gHH14DYBA&ved=0CDUQ1QIoAQ&dpr=1&biw=1024&bih=440#facrc=_&imgrc=PcbjW1MG6rJmKM%253A%3BKnGa1Prm3IiXyM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fdisfraz-de-angel-negro-disfraces-sensuales-para-mujer-1422-MCO4219909533_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252FMCO-408655724-disfraz-de-angel-negro-disfraces-sensuales-para-mujer-_JM%3B800%3B800**

**-Disfraz de colegiala: .cl/search?client=tablet-android-hp&biw=1024&bih=143&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=0BwFU7_oH-GR0QGAnICYCQ&q=disfraz+para+mujer&oq=disfraz+para+mujer&gs_l=img.12..0l10.17717.19891.0.20..1544.4j2j3j1.10.0...0...1c.1. ..9.4.741.O8R6M53dQSA#facrc=_&imgrc=6PB4OYGTG3sLIM%253A%3B-YegMCjhyaq5_M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fui%252F12%252F78%252F10%252F1343077055_418457810_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .cl%252Fdisfraces-para-adultos-hombre-y-mujer-iid-418457810%3B282%3B504**


	5. fiesta de disfraces

Alice POV

No sabía que disfraz escoger, es decir, tenía tres opciones pero estaba segura de que en esa fiesta habría por lo menos 15 chicas mejor vestidas que yo. La verdad, tampoco me apetecía llamar la atención de un grupo de desconocidos, así que opté por lo clásico y me dije que tal vez gatubela era una buena opción, sin embargo, necesitaba una segunda opinión de manera urgente.

Comencé a llamar a Gastón, mi gato , aun recuerdo como fue que ese pequeño pulgoso llegó a mi vida. Yo tenía unos veintitrés años y recién había comprado el departamento cuando comencé a sentir sonidos extraños en el baño. No me atreví a entrar a ese lugar como por dos días, sin embargo, necesitaba mi baño así que armándome de valor entré a ese cuarto y vi que en la tina había un pequeño gato negro. Estaba tan flaco, sucio y era tan pequeño e inocente que casi sin dudar decidí hacerme cargo de él. Ahora era un gato gordo, flojo y con una vida amorosa y sexual mucho más activa que la mía.

Lo encontré dormitando en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala. Lo tomé en brazos y lo senté con cuidado sobre su cama que estaba a un lado de la puerta de mi closet. Puede que esté loca por pedir la opinión de un gato pero mis amigas son demasiado imparciales y ya sé lo que dirán de cada disfraz. Rosalie diría algo así como que los disfraces son muy mojigatos y Bella que parezco demasiado fácil con todos ellos.

Esa noche me probé los tres disfraces una y otra vez, incluso hice poses en el espejo muchas veces hasta que por fin vi un atisbo de aprobación en mi gato por el disfraz de gatubela , era obvio que le gustaría algo semejante a una gatita pero como no tengo más opiniones que la de una mascota supongo que no me queda más que hacerle caso...

Esa noche me quedé dormida algo tarde, me había quedado hablando con Rosalie mientras veía las fotos de mis es compañeros de instituto. Debo decir que casi todos los que en un principio de la juventud eran guapos, están gordos, feos y sin trabajo. Al parecer el único que seguía siendo guapo y extremadamente sexy, era James Witherdale, el primer novio y hombre en mi vida. Comenzamos a salir cuando yo tenía 15 y era una chica buena, inocente y él era mi chico malo. Puedo recordar que prácticamente babeaba por él y su rostro digno del mejor de los modelos, pero lo que más me encabrona no es que me haya cambiado por una pelirroja con senos más grandes que los míos, si no que en cada foto vídeo del facebook se ve tan apetecible como una copa de vino.

Dejé de pensar en mis dulces quince años y comencé a planificar que haría el día viernes después de la fiesta, probablemente podría dormir mucho ya que no tenía pacientes ese día . Sería mi día libre además que de seguro tendría una resaca lo bastante fuerte como para pasarme el día entero en mi departamento.

El día jueves el único paciente que tenía era Jasper y después de eso tendría toda la tarde para prepararme y convertirme en gato ¡ Yupiii!

Después de mi dosis diaria de cafeína partí a trabajar con muy pocas ganas, me gusta mi trabajo pero odio estresarme por problemas que no son los míos. Creo que ser terapeuta de parejas es muy agotador y aun más atender niños y adolescentes. Sin embargo, me gusta ayudar a la gente además de que gano el suficiente dinero como para permitirme algunos lujos así que creo que puedo soportar a los Withlock un poco de tiempo más siempre y cuando tenga mi copa de licor a mano.

- Buenos días Jasper - le saludé apenas entró a mi consulta. La verdad no esperaba que fuera a ir porque se había demorado casi 15 minutos pero bueno... creo que la vida está llena de sorpresas- ¿ cómo has estado por estos días?

- Vamos Alice - murmuró algo enfadado- , no me trates como a los locos que atiendes. Tu y yo sabemos que esto es una perdida de tiempo y dinero.

- Punto uno: yo no atiendo locos - odiaba la estúpida idea de la gente de que los psicólogos atienden locos, eso es algo realmente tonto-, la única persona que al parecer tiene algo mal en la cabeza eres tu y tu amada esposa. Y punto dos la puerta es lo suficientemente ancha como para que puedas irte.

- Bueno... en lo de María estamos de acuerdo, yo también creo que está algo loca -eso era un progreso importante, reconocer los defectos en la pareja hace que sepas a lo que enfrentarte en un futuro-,pero no entiendo por qué dices que yo también estoy loco como ella.

- Es que eres casi el único hombre que conozco al que su mujer le haya sido infiel como veinte veces y aun esté con ella-para cualquier persona normal eso habría sido un gran motivo de divorcio- . No se decir si es que tienes mucha paciencia o realmente eres idiota... sin ofender.

- No es que tenga paciencia o sea idiota- me miró a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en mi vida aunque nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso-. Lo que ocurre es que no me importa, me da prácticamente lo mismo lo que ella haga.

- Pero ¿por qué no te interesa?- pregunté un poco sorprendida-. No estoy casada pero por lo que sé a los matrimonios les interesa mucho el cuento de la fidelidad y el amor eterno.

- Sí - reconoció frunciendo el ceño-pero en mi caso eso da igual porque creo que estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Creo que mi cara de sorpresa no tuvo precio en ese momento porque que te guste una persona es algo normal. Yo soy muy propensa a que me guste la gente pero decir y afirmar que te has enamorado son palabras mayores e importantes. Lo peor es que después de esa importante confesión Jasper cambio rotundamente de tema y no tuve opción de preguntarle quien era la persona de quien estaba enamorado ¡ y con lo que odio quedarme con las dudas!

Uno de mis peores defectos es que soy demasiado curiosa e insistente por lo que en ese momento me dije que no importaba y que tarde o temprano averiguaría quien es esa persona, además ese dato es muy importante para la terapia de Jasper y María.

Cuando mi único paciente del día se marchó, me dediqué a cerrar la consulta y llevarme un libro de psicología que había comenzado a leer, obviamente no iba a leer en la fiesta pero sí el fin de semana además comenzaría con un curso de comida afrodisíaca el fin de semana.

En mi departamento a eso de las ocho comencé a disfrazarme. Debo de reconocer que me veía bien como gato pero las otras dos prendas que había comprado los guardaría para otra ocasión. Cené algo ligero y pedí un taxi para que me llevara a la casa donde iba a ser la fiesta. La verdad es que no presté mucha atención al camino de regreso ya que supongo que mi cita se comportara como todo un caballero y me llevará a casa.

Apenas llegué al lugar donde se hacía la fiesta vi a un chico alto, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y que estaba disfrazado de príncipe . Debo reconocer que era muy muy guapo, tan lindo que parecía un sueño y no pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda cuando una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Tu eres Alice ¿ verdad? - me preguntó con mucha amabilidad- Yo soy Alec Vulturi y es un placer conocerte.

Me ofreció el brazo para que entráramos juntos a la fiesta y apenas lo hicimos una chica disfrazada de abeja nos entregó una pastilla a cada uno, según ella para que disfrutáramos más de la fiesta. Yo tiré la mía al suelo pero adentro había alcohol y pastillas raras por doquier.

Alec me invitó a tomar un poco de vino a la barra para que habláramos un poco. Él es pediatra en el hospital de Forks y ha viajado por casi todo el mundo y como voluntario a los países más pobres del mundo para atender niños enfermos. Era una persona sorprendente y deslumbrante en todos los sentidos además de que era muy guapo e inteligente.

- ¿ Has viajado alguna vez a Asia? - negué con la cabeza-Es realmente muy diferente que aquí, las comidas son en base a mariscos y los chicos en Corea son muy atractivos.

- Tengo una paciente a la que le gustan los coreanos- dije sonriendo- , pero no podría decir si me gustaría salir con alguien de Asia, personalmente prefiero a los franceses. Tienen un acento tan lindo que no me importaría que me estuviesen insultando con ese idioma.

Nos quedamos conversando por largo rato e incluso bebimos un poco más de lo debido pero de un momento a otro vi que Alec estaba algo pálido y sudaba mucho. Pensé que le había sentado mal el alcohol pero entonces recordé que se había tragado la pastilla que nos dieron a la entrada.

- Me siento mareado y veo luces de colores - comenzó a reírse un poco mientras yo lo miraba extrañada - ¡ Esta fiesta es muy divertida!

- De seguro te diviertes más que yo- Murmuré frunciendo el ceño- ¿ me veré muy patética si es que empiezo a buscar mi pastilla en el suelo?

Alec me acompañó a ver si es que me podían regalar una pastilla pero la chica que las daba ya no estaba. Fruncí un poco el ceño y fue cuando vi que Rosalie, mi amiga, estaba más drogada que una adolescente. La rubia se había disfrazado de una especia de ave sexy o algo así pero parecía que nadie se hacia cargo de ella.

- Rosalie ¿qué haces aquí? ¿ y que tomaste? - pregunté tomando a mi amiga de un brazo. Tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y parecía que no me reconocía.

- ¡ Soy un ave!- exclamó riendo escandalosamente- y tu eres un gato ¡ no me vayas a comer! Voy a la azotea.

- ¿ a la azotea? - pregunté confundida- ¿para qué?

- Para volar- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Obviamente no iba a dejar que Rosalie volara ya que lo más probable era que se matara con solo intentarlo. Con ayuda de Alec llevé a Rose a uno de los cuartos de la casa. La pobre seguía jurando y perjurando que era un ave y que yo era un gato malvado. Me quedé un rato con ella hasta que se quedó dormida pero me daba tristeza dejarla sola y abandonada.

-Alice ve a divertirte a la fiesta - Alec me sonrió con mucha amabilidad-, yo puedo quedarme y cuidar de tu amiga.

- Si te atreves a abusar de ella te prometo que te corto las bolas, las frío en aceite y se las doy de comer a los perros- le amenacé con mucha calma y convicción.

- ¿ qué? - preguntó sorprendido- Ella a mí no me gusta, digamos que no está dentro de mis gustos: soy gay.

Me quedé de piedra, al parecer mi fantástico y perfecto príncipe azul no está buscando una princesa, o tal vez sí pero con paquete extra...

**bueno me quedó algo raro el capitulo pero me siento feliz n.n ahora de cabeza a estudiar bueno también quiero hacer la adaptación a fanfic del dorama lluvia de amor pero aun no es nada seguro.**

**Reviews n.n**

**- dani: hola n.n bueno me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno perdón por no poder actualizar antes u.u tratare de volver pronto. Ojala estés bien, un abrazo.**

**- Maryel Tonks: bueno holiii n.n esta es la primera parte de lo que pasara en la fíesta de disfraces n.n me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que estés bien n.n**


	6. consecuencias

Alice POV

Ahora entendía que cuando Alec había dicho que los corianos eran lindos no se refería a chicos y chicas como había pensado en un momento. Se refería solo a los chicos de Corea. ¡Era tan injusto! Incluso ya había comenzado a creer que nuestros nombres combinaban sobre todo en la letra A. Estaba segura de que necesitaría mucho alcohol para poder superar este golpe tan bajo.

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes-murmuró un tanto avergonzado-. Pero es que pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

-Claro que podemos-dije frunciendo un poco el ceño-, pero no entiendo por qué aceptaste tener una cita a ciegas con una chica cuando ni siquiera estás interesado en las mujeres.

-Bueno... lo que ocurre es que mi padre no acepta que no me gusten las mujeres- Alec parecía un tanto triste y lo entendía, es decir, en mi consulta psicológica han llegado muchos homosexuales a los que sus padres no apoyan o que se sienten algo confundidos-. Desde que era un niño era diferente, por ejemplo yo prefería jugar con las muñecas de mi hermana que con los autos que me compraba mi papá.

Alec había asumido su homosexualidad a los 16 años y nunca ha besado a una chica. De hecho dijo que cuando viajó a Corea del Sur había tenido un romance con un bailarín de alguna banda o algo así. Yo no podía dejar de estar desilusionada, es casi el primer chico que conozco que no sea un sexópata y que es realmente amable y simpático. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para gustarle, a no ser que cambiarme de sexo sea una opción pero dudo que me vea linda como hombre. Sin embargo, después de esto deseo nacer en mi próxima vida un chico guapo, sexy y tenerlo grande para asegurarme muchas conquistas.

Con mucha desilusión volví a la fiesta y comencé a beber un poco más de lo que debí haber hecho. Estaba bastante ebria y lo normal que me ocurre es que o empiezo a hablar de más con desconocidos o me pongo a cantar la primera canción que se me venga a la mente. Por esta razón no bebía alcohol en las fiestas ya que siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo o besándome con desconocidos de los que únicamente tendría sus números registrados en el celular.

Mientras caminaba por la fiesta con una copa de whisky en una mano y algo mareada por las luces de la pista de baile, sentí que alguien me tomaba por el brazo. Eso estaba mal pero como estaba ebria en vez de decir algo inteligente comencé a reírme como una tonta. Los ojos azules del chico que estaba disfrazado de batman me miraron algo extrañados, era un desconocido y no tenía derecho a juzgarme pero creo que parecía una loca que se había escapado del manicomio.

-¿ por qué los chicos lindos son todos gays? - pregunté en voz alta mientras intentaba que él me soltara - Terminaré soltera y con 40 gatos que no tengo ni idea de como cabrán en mi departamento.

-¿ Qué? - me preguntó algo confundido. Podría decir que su voz me era familiar pero en mi estado de seguro que ya estaba viendo o escuchando cosas que no son que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa, no es seguro que andes sola ni menos borracha como ahora.

-¡ Déjame!- grité enfadada- ¡ Tu no sabes donde vivo! Además no estoy ebria solo un poco mareada... tal vez deba beber un poco más de whisky.

Me sentía muy mareada además tenía ganas de vomitar aunque obviamente no lo haría en publico si no que esperaría hasta estar en la comodidad de mi hogar. Por alguna razón que aun no puedo entender el desconocido me besó de la nada. Yo no había dicho ni hecho nada como para que se malinterpretara como una insinuación o algo así. Lo único que puedo decir es que en un minuto me sentía mareada y que después de que cerré los ojos por un momento sentí los labios de alguien presionando los míos.

Lo peor o mejor, depende de como se mire al asunto es que el desconocido besaba bien y eso me ponía en una situación algo complicada. Sin embargo, creo que después de ese beso alguien me llevó a casa porque desperté al otro día con un dolor de cabeza tan grande como Rusia, en mi departamento muy bien arropada y con mi gato descansando sobre mi barriga.

La verdad es que no recordaba casi nada, solamente que Alec, mi perfecto príncipe azul era gay y que me había besado con alguien. Había aprendido la lección: ya no beberé en las fiestas para superar mis desilusiones amorosas, ahora tenía que intentar recordar como demonios terminé de vuelta en mi casa. Opté por revisar bajo la colcha en la que estaba arropada y gracias al cielo pude comprobar que aun estaba vestida con el disfraz de la noche anterior, lo que era una buena noticia porque quería decir que no estaba tan ebria como para haberme acostado con cualquiera.

Me apresuré para prepararme un buen baño de por lo menos media hora. Necesitaba que ese maldito dolor de cabeza desapareciera y sabía que aunque me tomara casi la mitad de los antibióticos éste no se iría, la mejor cura era dormir, sin embargo, se me ocurrió preguntarme como estaría Rosalie. Si yo estoy prácticamente muriendo ella de seguro ha de estar fatal aunque ella tiene un esposo que la cuida y yo... bueno... yo... tengo un gato.

Después de ducharme me puse mi pijama e intenté dormir un poco. La verdad es que aun seguía algo mareada y eso no era cosa que se me fuera a quitar en quince minutos. Mientras dormía mi merecida siesta pude sentir como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar ¿ quién demonios es tan imprudente como para llamarme después de una fiesta?

-Diga-murmuré con la voz muy pastosa y casi gruñendo por la interrupción de mi sueño erótico con Leonardo Dicaprio, es decir, soñar con semejante hombre no es algo que me pase todos los días.

-Alice ¿cómo estás?-era la voz de Jasper. Si tanto quería hablar con migo ¿por qué no era capaz de cruzar el pasillo y tocar mi puerta? Aunque a decir verdad mi aspecto no es el mejor y obviamente no dejaría que nadie me viera con una resaca del porte de Brasil-. Ayer llegaste muy mal a tu casa y tengo que devolverte las llaves de tu departamento ¿a qué hora quieres que pase?

-Ven como a las 5- dije mientras que mi reloj me indicaba que eran las 2-...¿cómo es que las llaves de mi departamento llegaron a tus manos? No creo que les hayan salido patitas para poder caminar precisamente hasta donde tu estabas.

- No precisamente así - me dijo a lo que yo fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera podía recordar como es que mis llaves terminaron en las manos de Jasper, mi paciente y esposo de una mujer algo desquiciada y muy muy celosa-, lo que ocurre es que ayer yo iba de salida cuando te vi en el elevador cantando a todo pulmón Big Girls Don,t Cry y sentí lástima por ti así que decidí llevarte a tu departamento. No tienes de que preocuparte porque no me he robado nada solamente olvidé devolverte las llaves.

Le agradecí solo un poco. No recordaba haber cantado esa canción pero agradecía que haya sido en un elevador y no en una plaza publica como la última vez en año nuevo. Como precaución tendría que cambiar la chapa de la puerta, nadie me aseguraba que Jasper no hubiera sacado un duplicado de mis llaves para robar mis cosas luego. Sé que soy desconfiada pero eso era algo que yo no iba a cambiar tan facilmente.

En vez de pasarse mi mareo aumentó hasta el punto que tuve que vomitarlo todo y en un momento no muy oportuno debo de decir porque cuando tenía mi cabeza en el inodoro sentí como la maldita puerta de mi departamento se abría.

-Alice ¿dónde quieres que deje las llaves del departamento? - No entiendo por qué Jasper tiene que llamar, llegar o aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos. Se supone que soy su psicóloga por lo que no debería verme en situaciones ridículas. Estoy segura de que ya he perdido toda mi credibilidad ante ese extraño matrimonio- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí-mentí mientras aguantaba las nauseas-. Déjalas en cualquier sitio y gracias.

No pude continuar hablando porque al parecer mi estomago quería devolver todo lo que he comido o bebido en mi vida. ¡ Que asco y que vergüenza! Odio vomitar porque siempre termino llorando después. Es algo totalmente involuntario es como si mi cerebro tuviera la orden de vomitar y llorar como una tonta después de hacerlo. Lo sé es muy patético.

Creo que Jasper me llevó hasta mi salón aunque no lo recuerdo con mucha claridad porque creo que tenía algo de fiebre. Mi estómago y mi cabeza me estaban matando además de que tenía mucha vergüenza por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té?-me preguntó Jasper mirándome como si fuese una niña pequeña-¿ o quieres comer algo?

- ¿Podrías callarte? -pregunté recostándome sobre mi sillón a la vez que cerraba los ojos- Me estás matando del dolor de cabeza cada vez que hablas.

-Bueno... será sopa de pollo entonces- fruncí un poco el ceño. Odio la sopa pero no tenía ánimos de replicar además ya no tenía nada genial para decir-. Después de que tomes la sopa intenta dormir, vendré a ver como sigues en la noche y espero que ya estés bien.

Lo último que pude pensar y que fue coherente fue un " Gracias Jasper por cuidarme... espero que tu esposa no te mate cuando descubra que me cuidas"

**hola n.n como están? Yo bien algo cansada con las pruebas además de que el colegio es muyyy estresante y no puedo actualizar tanto como me gustaría. Lamento no poder responder los reviews pero mil gracias por leer...Espero verles pronto n.n**


End file.
